


Hugs and kisses

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Yuuri loves Viktor's hugsand kisses





	Hugs and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 everyone!!! Hope you enjoy!!

Yuuri fell for the upteenth time that day. It didn't help that the entire Russian skaters were watching him with concern. He sat on the ice a minute running a hand through a his hair. His hand was shaking, and he felt the anxiety ramp up in his head.

A familiar hand on his shoulder got him to look at Viktor.

"I'm fine, just need a break." Yuuri said. He got up, wincing from falling in his hip. 

He made it the boards, putting on his glasses, he saw Viktor stop next to him. Fingertips caressed the side of his neck, testing to see how close he could get. How much he could touch his Yuuri.

Yuuri slid into Viktor's embrace, sinking into the touch of his fiance. Trying to focus on the hand rubbing circles on his back, and the fingers massaging his neck going into his hair.

Viktor's hugs always made Yuuri feel whole again, at least for awhile. The kisses to the top of his head were a big bonus. 

"Why don't we go home for today... We'll get an early start tomorrow. Will that work?" Viktor asked, his kiss to his temple made up Yuuri's mind.

He nodded, grabbing his skate guards and walking to the locker room.

The rest of the night was full of cuddles and kisses full of love. 

Yuuri smiled the next morning.  
"Race ya to the rink." He said, before sprinting off. Viktor's laugh right behind him was like magic to his ears... 

Viktor squeezed Yuuri in a hug before he skated out on the ice. 

Every jump was landed that practice. It was safe to say Viktor's hugs and kisses were pure magic for Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hollar at me at my tumblr  
> [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
